Twelve
by Dragon Empress
Summary: Happy Halloween ficcy! Or not so happy.....oh, well. A different kind of Halloween story. Jenna was always afraid as a kid, but sometimes there are more important things in your childhood to be worried about. Flameshipping.


ME: Happy Halloween, folks! I've been in a one-shot mood lately, so I decided to do my own little Halloween piece. Though to be fair, it's not scary in the slightest. (Sighs.) Disclaimer please.  
  
NO, I DON'T WON GOLDEN SUN. WAIT, WHAT'S THAT? YOU'LL SELL IT TO ME? HOW MUCH, MY SOUL YOU SAY? HMMM...SOUNDS LIKE A FAIR PRICE!  
  
ME: Okay then. Story time!  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
It was October 31st.  
  
It was the time when the world was ruled over by the ghosts and monsters of the time. All Hallows Eve, they called it, and back then, all those people were all so superstitious.  
  
So put up the wards, don't go out after dark. They were afraid, those people. Because they were just human, mostly, and they feared what they didn't understand.  
  
And because everybody feared something, it was what made us human, mostly.  
  
Jenna had been afraid of Halloween, a long, long time ago. She had been a little girl once too, after all, and little girls liked to play with dolls and kiss boys, and they were afraid of scary things too.  
  
So okay, maybe she wasn't really a little girl once, not like that anyway. But she'd decided that being like that was no fun anyway. Who wanted to play with dolls afterall? They couldn't even move, or talk to you or anything.  
  
And she was lonely sometimes too, as that little girl. But loneliness, she decided, was like kissing boys...overrated.  
  
She didn't get to kiss a boy 'til she was twelve. His name was Garet, and he was more fun than any of the girls she had played with from time to time. He liked all the same things she liked too, and she could still remember all the times they had sat together on the riverbank when they were still pretty young and burned little piles of grass, just because they felt like it at the time.  
  
Because they both really liked to do things on impulse. Like kicking up big piles of leaves, and then going and burning them for the sake of things. It was wild and it was silly, and sometimes it was dangerous too, but they liked it.  
  
In fact, in autumn they liked everything. Well, almost everything anyway. Because when All Hallows Eve rolled around again, Jenna remembered that she was afraid.  
  
And when she felt afraid, she liked to hide away until the scary things were gone, like children usually do. It was a lesson she never really learned after all, that hiding and running away only made things worse.  
  
And of course her big brother Felix had laughed at her, because he was a big boy and he wasn't afraid. He loved Halloween, when the air was crisp and the ground crunched beneath your feet. He liked the smell too, because autumn had a nice, earthy smell about it that reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
So Jenna had always been alone when she was afraid. After all, she didn't want to be laughed at for something that wasn't her fault. She always had a very developed sense of what was right and wrong after all. And she knew that it was wrong to laugh at people when they couldn't help it. Felix was supposed to have stayed with her that night, and protected her like all big brothers should.  
  
But of course he didn't, but Garet did. And so did the other boy he liked to play with sometimes. The shy one, Isaac. He was a rag-tag little kid with a mop of blonde hair and the nicest blue eyes Jenna ever did see.  
  
Garet's eyes were an amber colour though, and of course she liked them too. She liked a lot of things about both of the boys, but though she never did tell them for a long time, she had always liked Garet just a little bit better. Because even though they were both so nice to her, he was the one who had burned grass on the riverbank with her, and he was the one she kissed softly on that Halloween night when she was afraid and he was, maybe for a while anyway, her best friend in the entire universe.  
  
And she had put her head on his shoulder, and had wondered what he (And Isaac too, she didn't really forget about him.) would think of her if she cried. Crying was what little kids did after all, and by then she was twelve, almost an old soul already.  
  
She was still the baby of the three though, because Garet was almost thirteen and Isaac was already. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was a teenager, like Felix. Sometimes Jenna wondered if there was some change, like you became a whole new person when you hit adolescence.  
  
Maybe. But if that were so, then she didn't want to grow up. And she didn't want Garet to grow up either. Because maybe then he wouldn't want to burn grass on the sunnier days of autumn, or let her kiss him anymore.  
  
They were just little kisses too, but they meant more than either of them could ever understand at that time. Because they were still children, they were still only twelve.  
  
And Jenna decided that as long as they were, she would still be afraid of Halloween.  
  
Because on All Hallows Eve it was the time of the ghosts and the monsters and the dark, and people were afraid. After all, everybody was afraid of something, it was what made them human.  
  
Mostly.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
ME: Well, there it is. My very...different Halloween story. (Sweatdrop.) Review please. And yes, you can tell me how stupid I am. I'll get back to my chapter fics as soon as I can... 


End file.
